Mad Men's Tea Party
by 231368535
Summary: Three certain individuals decide to spend one last time with each other before departing. AU and TYL Written for for Xanxus, Reborn, and Tsuna's birthday.


Okay, before you begin, I advise you to read this very, very, slowly... for dramatic effect.

I'll explain more at the end.

Note: This is AU in a tyl world where Byakuran succeed in defeating the Vongola and world domination and all _that._

Oh and, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, three of Vongola's strongest members came forth for a small gathering we know as a tea party.<p>

It was a rather chilly morning in fact. Though mid October's wind had settled a bit for this special occasion, the bitter coldness seemed to seep through to the participants.

In the backyard of the Vongola mansion, sat a rather unusual trio. Neither seemed to be affected by the bitter weather for all were still contently sipping their drinks. If one had to describe such people, one could say that the best, the dame, and the destined had all come together.

A large rectangular table sat in the middle under the weeping willow. Vines of ivy hugged its leg and ferns had planted themselves upon the base. Yes, indeed, it is a rather old table, but it is still a table. Scratches of the poor thing were hidden away by a lace tablecloth. Two petite chairs had plopped down on the short opposite ends of the table. While a rather extravagant throne sat on the longer sides.

An assortment of sweets and pastries had made its way upon the tabletop. None of which seemed to have been touched.

Flies had gathered around a rather large cake with layers upon layers.

Banners hung from branch to branch. The text remained a mystery due to the shadow of the leaves.

The figure on the extravagant throne gulped down his beer.

One of the people in petite chairs sipped his coffee.

The last figure, hidden the most by the willow's leaves, drank his tea.

"Xanxus, how unsightly of you to sit like that."

"I can sit however I want to, scum."

"And you, sit up straight. You make it look like my years dedicated to teaching you went to waste. "

"Yes, Reborn."

More moments of silence went on.

"Xanxus, I recall asking you take your feet off the table."

" And you did,"

"Well, once again, get your feet off the table. I hate looking at your filthy boots while I drink my espresso."

"Then don't look, scum."

"Ano, Xanxus, I don't like looking at your boots too."

"Shut up!" He yelled and lunged an empty bottle of wine across to the figure that had just spoken.

The said person dodged and the bottle winded up clashing into the tree.

Its shatters went in different direction. Some flew to the left. Other pieces went right. However, in the end, they all came down.

Down

Down

Down

The thrower sat back into his throne and plopped hit feet upon the table once more.

Everything was once again back the way it was previously.

All of a sudden, Xanxus burst out laughing. "Look at us! Look at us all alone. Look at us all alone, and you still choose to lecture thou on how thy sit!"

"…"

"You are all too funny." Xanxus brought his bottle up to his lips to take another sip only to realize that it was alas empty.

Xanxus leaned back against the chair and began to slightly rock back and forth.

He rested his head against the top of the throne and continued to rock back and forth.

Closing his eyes, he, almost in a whisper tone, said," 'Tis my time to go now."

Then, Xanxus dropped the bottle.

.

.

.

The two others nodded their heads to show they acknowledged his words.

Xanxus dropped the bottle. Down it went.

Xanxus dropped the bottle. Down it went, and down he went too.

On a blustery day, two individuals sat at a rather long table drinking warm drinks.

At the table, were two chairs and two chairs only.

At the table, none bothered to say anything.

The two sat there quietly and sipped their beverages.

Finally, The figure in the fedora smirked and asked the other, "What fun we are having, are we not?"

"Yes indeed, we are having lots of fun together."

"Say remember the first time I met you?"

"What is this Reborn? What are we driving through, memory lane?"

"…"

"Ah yes, how could I forget. Meeting you changed my life very much so."

"For better or for worse?"

"Hmm, I wonder."

"Shouldn't the answer be obvious?"

"Well, without you Reborn, I'd have never been able to meet so many people."

"Yes, that's right."

"…"

"But one could say that if it had not been for me then you would never have to experience the new feeling of being …alone."

"Come now, what art thou going on about? Without you, I'd have been alone from the start."

"Is saying you don't regret a single bit on your life?"

"What are you saying Reborn? You are the world's greatest hitman. I shouldn't have to preach such things to you. "

"…"

"But yes, I don't regret a thing for you see, in the end, we all end up in the same place. So I'd never consider myself forever alone for I will soon be reunited with everyone once more."

"Well said. Maybe you aren't so dame after all."

.

.

.

Suddenly, Reborn sat up and put his cup down. He coughed to clear his throat and looked across the table directly at the figure. "Well, if what you said is true, then I'd be going now… Ja ne."

Reborn tilted the brim of his fedora down and kicked off against table. As he leaned back, it was if the petite chair couldn't support him any longer and they both went…

.

.

.

Down.

On a cold evening, a lone person stood by a rather long table. His hand was stretched out as if reaching for something.

After a few seconds in this position, he withdrew his arm and settle back into the chair. There he sat for what seemed like hours more.

He sat their quietly sipping his tea. He made not a single sound and kept his head down.

"Tic Tock" went his golden pocket watch.

The figure went on sipping his tea. He continued to sip his tea.

.

.

.

The suddenly, this enigma stood up. Now visible was his bushy hair and amber eyes. Yes, they were such…pained eyes. Looking rather similar to an empty shell.

Those said eyes spotted a delicacy on the table. This happened to be the one dish the flies weren't after. It was a single marshmallow on a shallow saucer.

Hands, calloused and worn came up to the dish and knocked it over.

However, the marshmallow, itself didn't go…down. The dish went down into the abyss of the underworld, but the treat stayed upon the table…unharmed.

A bit angered now, the man slammed his palm directly at the marshmallow, but missed. Strange, the marshmallow acted as if alive. It jumped from place to place, avoiding any mishaps.

Now, the said man was no longer just using his hands. He kicked the table over and down went all the delights.

Down went the tables, lace tablecloth, and cakes

Yet, the marshmallow was still fine. Now it appeared to be floating.

Yes, how surreal.

Now, it only became more…intriguing

"Sawada, Tsunayoshi, " it spoke. "Hee, hee, what do you feel now?"

The marshmallow's shape became somewhat warped to resemble a rather familiar face. Shaggy whit bangs, conceded smirk, narrow eyes, and that mark.

"Sawada, Tsunayoshi-kun, are you angry now? Are you sad, yet?"

"Byakuran, ", Tsuna thought to himself. "How pathetic off me to be talking to a marshmallow.

"Now, do you feel rage? Do you feel inferior? Do you feel regret?"

Regret? "Byakuran…who would feel regret at a time like this?"

"I only assumed you'd be in grief over the death of your entire famiglia. Of course, I also assumed that you cared about them."

"Oh, I do, and very soon, I will be with them shortly."

"Oh? Sawada, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Then, Tsuna looked around one last time at the vongola's yard. Such a pretty place, he'd use to take Kyoko here on numerous occasions.

He waltz over to his petite chair and plopped himself upon the seat. He crossed his legs, and put the teacup to his mouth. His eyes were ready.

And so, Tsunayoshi Sawada, using those… eyes, looked directly at the marshmallow again, and fell back.

Down went, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Down went the sky.

Down went birthday banners.

Down went the willow tree.

Down went everything.

Covered in a black paint,

down went everything.

But fear not, for you see, every rabbit hole has two ends to it, and Sawada, Tsunayoshi has just merely tumbled down a short advent, but he will soon be awaited by those already down there.

For you see, this is such a land of wonder.

* * *

><p>Okay, wondering what you just read? Well, I wrote this for Xanxus, Reborn, and Tsuna's birthday. It was originally intended to be a comedy on their time drinking...stuff. Somehow it got warped into this whole <em>Alice and Wonderland <em>stuff. Yeah, main idea incase I worded everything oddly, is that Byakuran had destroyed the Vongola, and its last standing members are Xanxus, Reborn, and Tsuna. Then one by one, they all...disappear.

Ah, well, happy birthday Xanxus, Reborn, and Tsuna!

Oh yeah, one last thing. I'm terrible at noticing my grammatical errors and such, so please tell me if you spot any.


End file.
